This invention relates to motorcycle helmets, and more particularly relates to a motorcycle helmet with a hidden wind visor adjustment device.
In the past, motorcycle helmets did not often have adjustable wind visors fitted. For those helmets that did have adjustable wind visors fitted, the wind visors were adjustable and fixable to only a narrow range of angular orientations. Furthermore, the previous wind visors for motorcycle helmets were not fixable at various orientations according to the need of the motorcyclist. For instance, on very rainy days, the wind visor would of course be put all the way down. However, on hot, sunny days when the sun is high in the sky, the motorcyclist may wish to flip the wind visor partially upwards to a fixed position so as to let some fresh air in, and at the same time block the sun. As the sun gets lower in the sky, the motorcyclist may wish to readjust the orientation of the wind visor according to the angle of the sun in the sky. However, with conventional wind visors this feature has not been available.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.